Trying to cooperate
by Ichirukiia
Summary: Everything changes so do Nations. Even those neutral have to cooperate with the World. light LEMON...


Axis Powers Hetalia…  
>Austria x Switzerland… yes in this way…<br>Rating – M… [ included sex, but very light]  
>I do not own APH or characters… They all belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya The Great U_U<p>

He was lookng at his reflection in the mirror critically when the doorbell rang. Angry at the whole world, he went down to open the door. Suits were so uncomfortable, he couldn't stand them, but that, what was going to happen, was worse. Till the last moment, that means to pull the handle, he was praying not to see HIM.  
>Unfortunately Austria was outside.<br>- Good morning, Switzerland. - he said greeting him kindly, but Vash's  
>response wasn't so kind. He snorted and moved to let Austria in.<br>- I hope we are going to spend this evening well.  
>- You better end your kind words! I don't want to have good time with you! You know, that I was forced to do this!<br>It seemed Austria wasn't impressed by his words.  
>- I know Switzerland, but if we have to spend this time together, we should try to be kind to each other.<br>- Do what you want, I'm not going to try for you. - he turned back and tied this stupid tie.  
>- So try for yourself, I am here to help you. You will not do it without me. - Austria came closer and finished that action for him.<br>- Have you finished talking these stupid nonsenses? - Switzerland pushed his hands away. - I don't care of your help or any international contacts. I'm NEUTRAL! - He said, putting an accent on the last word.  
>- Neutral or not, it does not mean that you can dissociate yourself from us and sit in the mountains.<br>- I don't need you to be happy!  
>- You may not, but your citizens do. Never mind, I am not here to talk about politics. Are you ready?<br>- Yeaah... I want to end this already. Move on. - Rushing Austria, they went outside the house, where taxi was waiting for them.  
>Vash was very pissed of. <em>It is not enough, that I have to spend whole evening with this stupid aristocrat! He wants me to go to the opera! Simply waste of time and money, but somehow I can have a look at him... Wait! Back! I don't want to look at him! Fortunately there will be dark!<em>  
>That still coming back pleasant feeling of closeness with his old friend, was very disturbing. He wanted to end this.<p>

Roderich was trying to keep nice atmosphere and talk all along the drive, but if it would depend  
>on him, not on his bosses requests, he would have end it earlier. That was impossible. Vash hated him, and that hurt strongly. At the beginning he accepted he had to help Switzerland catching strong contacts with other countries with pleasure, but then, after meeting him, his vision of success was breaking down.<br>- You are not going to try, are you? - he asked.  
>- Not when I have to be with you. - Vash was looking stubbornly outside the window.<br>- May I know why?  
>- Because... I'm forced to it! - Roderich sighed, moved closer and took his chin making Vash to look at him.<br>- And if it were not me, would you behave like this?  
>He had to wait a while for response, because Vash was drifting in his violet eyes.<br>- W-what?  
>- I mean what is disturbing you, me or the situation?<br>- I... I don't know - he pushed him away. - I don't want my life to be changed, ok? So do, what you have to do and then get you ass away. - he grabbed his hair with fingers, embarassed with how he reacted to this closeness.  
>- This is quite selfish, but I will follow your requests. - In answer he heard only a snort. Till the arriving to the opera, they hadn't say a word.<p>

- How long will it take?  
>- I have the feeling, that it will not last as long as original.<br>- What do you mean? - Vash raised an eyebrow.  
>- I think it will not pass three hours.<br>- What? I don't want to sit here with you for that long!  
>- I suggest you not to get out during the performance. It will be in very bad taste.<br>- I don't care! I don't want to go there anyway! - He almost ran into Roderich, who walked in front of him.  
>- Therefore where do you wish to go?<br>- I'd rather stay home!  
>- Do not shout at me. I am not asking you what you wish to do alone. I ask you where do you wish to go with me.<br>- I don't want to go anywhere. If I had to choose, I'd prefer go back home. Even if I have to see you face there.  
>- Then we go back to your house. - Austria treated it like an invitation.<br>- What? I refuse! Everyone goes back to their houses.  
>- I need to remind you, that in my case is it impossible, anyway I came here for a purpose and I have to lead it to the end. - Roderich went outside the opera and took a taxi paying no attention to blonde's protests.<p>

- Can't you just go back to your hotel? - he asked the question one more in the taxi.  
>- I have told you, I can not leave you before certain time.<br>- Ugh! This is a scrounge!  
>- I do not think so. I just realised the meaning of orders I got.<br>- So you won't leave me, will you? - blonde put his hands on his chest.  
>- No.<br>There was a smile on Austria's face. Obviously he knew, what he was doing was not proper, but he just couldn't stop it. He really enjoyed the way the blond behaves. And that certainty he can be next to him. Without dividing gun between them.  
>- Great! I hope you will leave as quick as possible.<br>- Stay calm Switzerland, I am not going to impose myself.  
>- You're doing it already. - after this Vash noticed that aristocrat smiled.<br>Weird. He hasn't seem him smiling for a long from past came back to him. He remembered carrying him after Hungary another winning. He laughed despite the pain. He smiled seeing Switzerland coming to rescue him. And then, Vash was winning almost practise battle.  
>He had always been smiling.<br>That was the last thouht before the car stopped.  
>He was so busy with it, that he wasn't as unkind for Roderich as always when he went to his house. He even invited him to living room and offered a chocolate! He could cool down himself in the kitchen. He made a chocolate for Roderich with painful heart and then took this to the living room.<br>- Don't help yourself.  
>- I am not willing to... Vash. - He named blonde with human name for the first time they knew each other. Vash trembled at his voice. Even when they were kids, Roderich hasn't named him that way. He was always Switzie* for him.<br>- And... good. Are you going to do something or just waste my time?  
>- Are you proposing something interesting? - Austria looked at him.<br>- N-no! - Vash blushed. Weird thought came to his mind. - I'll be right back.  
>He left the room quickly and went to the kitchen and drank a tincture made by his sister. He was very nervous and even if he hated a taste of alcohol, which consisted of wine, he needed to relax.<br>Hmm... This is not that bad. He drunk one more time. It wasn't as strong as it seemed to be.  
>But not excactly... Those incomplete 400ml were going to do very much. When he came back to the living room and stood near Austria, to be precise. Jostling between armchair and a coffe table to sit on couch, he faltered and fell on Roderich. Precisely, on his vital regions. He jumped away and pured out the chocolate on him... Still hot chocolate. Chaos which came for that moment was indescribable. They brought this under control and the while after they were in the bathroom, where Rod was devoid of his shirt. Vash, as he was the medical nation, was washing blushed skin, mumbling apologies. Roderich was hissing with pain and mumbling that he forgives.<p>

When they moved back to the dining room, Roderich looked different. Instead of his aristocratic and very smart shirt, he wore Vash's black T-shirt.  
>- Do you want new a cup of chocolate? - asked Vash, worried about the answer.<br>- No, thank you. I would like to drink something less dangerous.  
>- Y-yeah... Good. - he left the room and went to the kitchen again. He didn't actually know, what could he offer him. Normally he drinks chocolate or milk, but that wasn't a good beverage for guest. So that, what was left, was Lichtenstein's tincture.<br>Before he came back to the guest, he drunk one glass.  
>- I have only alcohol. Does it mind you?<br>- No, it does not. Although I am suprised you are keeping something whith ingredients  
>more expensive than finished product.<br>- Liechtenstein made this. And the ingredients are from her garden.  
>- You let your sister making... - blonde interrupted him.<br>- Stop picking on me! Take what I give and don't grumble!  
>- Forgive me. I am nervous. - Austrian looked down and corrected glasses, which fell on his nose. Vash sat next to him.<br>- Why do you wore them? You saw better than me in childhood.  
>- I will say it in that way... I look better with them.<br>- You wear glasses for fashion?  
>- Not excactly. I wear them for look. - he corrected the blonde.<br>- It's the same, and makes no sense at all. Wearing something only for good look.  
>- You can say whatever you want. Without them I look ordinary.<br>- You never... - Vash stopped before he said what he wanted to.  
>- Excuse me?<br>- You never... never... think practically! - he came up with it quickly.  
>- Really? - Austria looked at him from under the glasses.<br>- Yeah... Have a drink. - Blonde changed the subject to the alcohol. He fullfilled Austrians glasses. It didn't look too artactive, but Roderich took a sip anyway.  
>- Exceptionally tasty. As for tincture. - he prefered to drink more noble beverages. As everything.<br>- I shall tell my sister.  
>- Where is she?<br>- She left away...

And then the talk went softly. After a time they drunk too much. When the tincture went out, they tried Vash's collection of wines, which he had for a special occasion. Although it wasn't a good occasion to drink, they drunk two bottles. When they finished emptying the Ferdant Grand Cru** it has started. Drived by the original instinct and hidden feelings, they moved closer to each other. Roderich took up Vash's chin, thanks to that, he could give him a juicy kiss. Vash didn't protest, as he would. On the contrary, he flinged his arms around Austrian neck and pined him down wanting more. And more he got. A while after their clothes laid on the floor and some furniture. They fought about the chairmanship, but that fight won Austria. With his hands and lips he studied every fragment of his lover's body. Blonde wasn't passive at all. His lips were busy with moaning, so he could study Austria's body only with hands. In extremly pace living room was filled with detectable pleasure and lust. Contrary to what was expected from aristocrat, it wasn't slow and quick sex. The air was so thick with passion and they didn't finish quickly. They reached the end, when they were truly exhausted. But that wasn't the true end. At Swiss insistence they moved to the bedroom and then started again. And there it was long. Kisses and stings weren't missing. Moans filled the air, with which it was hard to breathe anyway. Sounds of bodies joined together creating unique atmosphere. But every pleasure must pass. So it was now. Drunk, tired, intoxicated... they fell asleep quickly.

First rays of the sun creepend maliciously in the room at Austria's face. He opened sleepy eyes slowly and accustomed himself to lightness. When he looked around, he catched sight of Vash lying near him. Rushing trought the pain, memories of last night reached him. With a smile on his lips he stroke sleeping man's cheek. He hoped that things which happened weren't caused by animal instinct, and also that Vash feels same thing as him. Lying down he hugged his partner. He looked at Swiss for half an hour, tenderly touching his shoulder. But then blonde woke up...  
>That wasn't the reaction Roderich excpected. He had Vash in his shoulder and after while he was lying on the floor covering his body with bedcloth.<br>- What are you doing here? - Vash looked around in panic and realised they are naked. He shouted, feeling disorganised:  
>- What did happen here? Tell me, there was nothing between us. - He added quietly with pleading voice.<br>- Please, forgive me, but as I see, I can not give you good news. We did the thing you are afraid of, you should feel it anyway. Anticipaiting your resentments. You didn't protest, so do not blame me for this. You were so willing to do it. - He told this with so indiffferently look on his face so Vash feeled strangely... sorry. He mumbled quietly and sat on the bed, but still away from his partner.  
>- W-well... It happened. - He played with his fingers. Fragments of their night were coming back to his mind. He couldn't say, he didn't feel wonderful.<br>- I think we should forget about it and live our lifes. - Roderich broke his wonderings.  
>- WHAT? No! - Swiss protested immediately.<br>- Excuse me? You do not want to forget that you had... sex with me? - Austria  
>scrutinised him.<br>- This... This is complicated. Because I want to and don't. After what we've done I couldn't just live my ordinary life... - He said quietly not looking at him. He was too much embarassed. Roderich took his chin and made Swiss look at him.  
>- Well... We can move from the start again. Be friends again - he stopped for the moment - Or something more.<br>Vash blushed strongly.  
>- M-maybe... If you won't left me like then.<br>- We have other times, Vash. Now we can work together, not fight.  
>- Yeah I know, but you won't take me into that stupid Union!<br>- I do not have such intention - Roderich smiled. - Well, I think I should go back to my hotel. My superior will be worried.  
>He stood up covering himself with a pillow and moved to the door. His clothes probably laid on the floor in the living room. When he was wearing trousers, Vash went down.<br>- Your shirt. - he gave him piece of clothing and looked out.  
>- Thank you. - Roderich wore the shirt and he was ready to go. In front of the door he turned to blonde.<br>- Thank you very much for hospitality. Ahh... One more thing. I love you, Switzie. - He said and disappeared leaving Vash shocked. He has had many things to think about, as they were going to change.

*Switzie – the way little Austria called little Switzerland  
>** Ferdant Grand Cru – PROBABLY this is Swiss wine... Probably...<p> 


End file.
